Sirius Black is a freed man
by WardenMistress
Summary: Harry and his godfather Sirius decide spending some quality time together. It probably...most likely will never happen since of book 5 but I wrote this before book 5, muahahaha! CHAPTER 3 ADDED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything about it belongs to J.K Rowling and this story will not be making profits.

WARNINGS: Eventual slash, crazy families, insanity brewing, written before book 5 came out!! (I don't know any London stores so forgive me on that)

Summary: Harry and his godfather Sirius decide spending some quality time together. It probably...most likely will never happen since of book 5 but I wrote this before book 5, muahahaha!

Harry Potter goes to live with his Godfather!

By Laura Tirrell

"Case dismissed!" BAM! The gavel hit the desk of the minister of magic's court judge. Sirius Black had his mouth wide open staring at the judge. He was free! He was finally free! Peter Pettigrew handed himself in to the ministry of magic, no one knew why, but he did, which meant that Sirius was free! Sirius just sat there still until someone tapped his shoulder. "Come on, get up Sirius." It was Remus Lupin, his best friend from Hogwarts. After Voldemort had been brought back Sirius got reacquainted with his old pal. Voldemort was now somewhere un-known even though Peter had told them everything that happened since the night he escaped almost 2 yrs ago.

"Well old pal, what are you going to do now that you're free?" Remus asked as the two walked out of the courtroom into the bright light.

"I'm not sure Moony... before Voldemort's rein of power took hold, I could be seen having fun with you and James but..." Sirius broke off breathing fast. He missed his old friend James a lot and he knew that James would have wanted the best for his son: Harry Potter.

Harry was doing some summer school work in his small room of number 4 Privet drive. Thankfully he was allowed his spell books, or Snape would have given him at least a month of detention, McGonagall would do something that would take forever... and he wasn't sure wut the other teachers would do but something bad no doubt... Harry sighed as he got though his horrible potions work, as he wanted to do that first to finish...but something interrupted him...a loud... something! He looked out his window and saw a large motorcycle driving down the street and stopping... IN HIS DRIVE WAY! Harry watched, utterly bewildered as the man got off the motorcycle, and took off his helmet to reveal almost elbow length hair...his GODFATHER! SIRIUS BLACK!

Harry stood at his window transfixed at him...his godfather was supposed to be on the run! Ever since Peter Pettigrew, Sirius's old friend had betrayed Sirius leaving everyone to believe Sirius betrayed his own mother and father. Sirius noticed Harry watching him and waved. Harry stood unblinkingly at him but was brought back to earth, as his godfather called to him, "Don't just stand there answer the door before--" He was cut short as the door HAD just been opened!

Sirius got a good look at Harry's supposed uncle... a large beefy man with little neck and a lot of mustache and purple faced who had suddenly gone white at the sight of Black. Sirius frowned. Surely his outfit wasn't bad because he was dressed as a muggle...wondering if he had not done a good job, Sirius tried examing himself. Sirius however didn't know that Uncle Vernon was only staring at him like that since he thought Sirius to be a murderer, but he was freed, although Uncle Vernon wouldn't know that. Sirius was dressed very well for a muggle, as a matter of fact... a rock muggle. He was wearing a leather jacket, a white undershirt, and a cool belt that held up his tight dark blue jeans. Sunglasses were perched on his head, as of taking them off his eyes to get a better look at Mr. Dursley, who was still at the door rigid with shock.

"P-P-Petunia!" he finally screeched pointing at Black as Mrs. Dursley came round the door. She gave a small scream and appeared to faint but Mr. Dursley caught her. Sirius shrugged and walked forward, his hand outstretched. "You must be Harry's aunt and uncle, I'm his godfather, Sirius." Mr. Dursley backed away and shut the door in his face.

Sirius frowned "Excuse me!" he called, "The door appears to have blown shut!" The door didn't open and just as Sirius was about to open it he heard a bellowing inside, "BOY!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ASKING THAT MENACE TO COME OVER HERE?! THOUGHT YOU'D INVITE HIM FOR TEA DID YOU?!" Thoroughly alarmed, Sirius opened the door, which was unlocked, and dashed in. Mr. Dursley had Harry in a corner while Mrs. Dursley was watching them from a chair with tea in her shaking hands, and as for the cousin Harry had mentioned was nowhere in sight, which was odd since he usually wasn't hard to miss.

"Excuse me..." Sirius said. Mr. Dursley went pale again backing away from Harry and Sirius while Mrs. Dursley edged her seat away. Harry, however, ran over to Sirius almost whipping him off his feet with a giant hug. "Sirius! What are you doing here?!" His face was in a huge grin and Sirius wanted to do so but instead said with a frown, "Haven't you heard? I was cleared just yesterday. Pettigrew turned himself in, don't you read the news?"

Harry stared at him soundlessly a few moments and found his voice, "I don't get the daily prophet... are you really free?!" Sirius nodded but almost regretted it perhaps since Harry hugged him harder. Something was different about him, perhaps since the fact last summer, Harry had mentioned his cousins tongue grew over 2 feet long in a prank that they let Harry eat everything first because he wasn't as skinny as Sirius remembered seeing him not too long ago after the terrible rebirth of Voldemort. Harry was now almost as tall as Sirius and instead of scrawny, Harry appeared to have been eating properly since he was fitting more nicely in his clothes, he was ...Sirius couldn't think of another word...fit! Not muscular but...fit.

Getting over the shock of Harry's amazing appearance for only a few months, (June-August) Sirius cleared his throat looking directly at Mr. Dursley. "I've come to take Harry with me as I am his legal guardian. Now Harry, " he turned away from the stunned looking Mr. Dursley to the surprised Harry, "You will take all your school stuff, and clothes and whatever personal things you have, leave the furniture, we're going shopping." He grinned. Harry grinned back. He had never been so happy! He was finally leaving the Dursleys! "Harry do you need any help?" Sirius asked to Harry's fast retreating back. "Not really, watch some TV while I'm packing."

Sirius stared after him... TV? What on earth was that? "Um... what's TV?" he asked curiously to the Dursleys. "TV is great, there are loads and loads of channels filled with...-" it was Dudley, apparently he didn't know Sirius asked this as he stopped short at the sight of him and ran screaming out of the house. Mr. Dursley pointed to a room. Sirius walked in and looked around... click. Sirius turned in time to see Mr. Dursley pointing a strange object at a box. Sirius stared at the box in amazement as faces appeared on it accompanied by sound.

"WOW! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THERE!" He walked very close to the TV and said, "Hello! My name is Sirius and who are you?" Mr. Dursley slowly backed out of the room clearly thinking that this man was out of his mind. Sirius got annoyed when the people didn't answer but didn't have much else to do as Harry re appeared looking a bit breathless. "All packed! I just need help carrying it downstairs."

"Ok, but you better teach those people in that box your aunt and uncle caught because they have no manners." said Sirius gesturing at the TV. Harry stared at Sirius, he had no idea Sirius had never seen TV, obviously he couldn't at Azkaban, the wizarding jail but he thought Sirius at least watched it as a child too. "Uh Sirius, they aren't captured..." Harry got into a long explanation about electronic equipment muggles had and how they worked while going up and down the staircase a few times and on their way to Sirius's.

"Fascinating!" Sirius kept saying while Harry told him all about it and some other muggle things. "I really think you should have taken muggle studies," said a grinning Harry to Sirius as they walked into a muggle furniture shop. Sirius shrugged and grinned back.

"Not to worry, you know quite a bit and if I have any problems, I'll ask you, alright?" said Sirius kindly. Harry shrugged. Sirius would look strange in a muggle store if he kept asking what everything did.

"Sirius, don't ask about anything I buy until we get to our place okay?" Harry asked anxiously as they walked into the store.

"Whatever you say Harry." Sirius said cheerfully, waving at several people who glanced at him in a frightened way. Sirius started wondering how many people had seen him on TV as an escaped convict. He looked different... well a little. He had started working out and eating more so he wasn't as skinny as before and he kept his hair long and neater.

While Sirius was pondering over things Harry directed him around the store a few hours until they had everything Harry thought a household should need. Kitchen supplies, some bathroom supplies, a couch, a TV which a dvd player that also had a vcr in it, some lights and various odds and ends, and bedroom supplies.

"Um Sirius, are you going to be able to afford all of this?" Harry asked worriedly counting the many items in their baskets.

"Sure thing, the ministry gave me a bunch of muggle and wizard money for pardon since I was an innocent person staying in Azkaban for 12 years!" Sirius responded with his bark-like laugh. Several people looked at him and went the other way. Sirius grumbled.

"So... like they gave you money for saying that they're sorry and if you'd had a job that long?" Harry asked slowly.

Sirius nodded. "You got that right Harry, I wanted to be an auror and I tell you they make a heck of a lot of money."

Harry grinned, he himself wanted to be an auror. As soon as they had paid for everything, Sirius had been right, they could afford it all and still had plenty left, they started out on the road again. Harry didn't have the slightest idea of where they'd be living and apparently Sirius didn't either.

"I was thinking of going on a bit of sight seeing in the America's and looking around there and Moony offered we can stay at his place a while." was Sirius' reply.

Once they reached Lupin's they unloaded all of their things and put them in the house.

"You know Siri you can always stay here...for a long time." Remus said softly so that Harry wouldn't hear. Sirius had been secretly involved with Remus and didn't know how to tell Harry yet, after all his and Remus' families hadn't taken it well at all and he didn't want to push it.

"Don't worry Remmie, we'll be back soon." Once everything was picked he and Harry drove off into the sunset.

To Be Continued

Part 2 Difficulties on the Road 


	2. Difficulties on the Road

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything about it belongs to J.K Rowling and this story will not be making profits.

WARNINGS: Eventual slash, crazy families, insanity brewing, written before book 5 came out!! (I don't know any London stores so forgive me on that) Never hitch hike!

Summary: Harry and his godfather Sirius decide to spend

some quality time together. It probably...most likely will never happen since of book 5 but I wrote this before book 5, muahahaha!

A/N: I don't know if Sirius was really older than James but I'm just doing that for the story's sake! Sirius will use magic in front of a muggle but it's an 'emergency'!

Harry Potter goes to live with his Godfather!

Ch 2 Difficulties on the Road

It was nearing night time and Sirius and Harry had been driving all day long. They were now out of London, but Harry wasn't exactly sure where they were, he had dozed off for a bit and awoke to find Sirius still driving, looking very tired.

Harry wanted to let Sirius know he was awake without startling him. So he stretched a bit, letting all the kinks out. Sirius glanced over at him and back to the road.

"Um Sirius… don't you think you should rest a bit?" Harry said quietly. Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, obviously he thought that was a silly question.

"No need Harry! I know when I'm tired and when I'm not tired." Sirius said confidently.

"Well maybe so, but just to let you know your driving on the wrong side of the road." Harry said noticing a car coming head on toward them. Sirius yelped like a wounded dog and slowed and swerved to avoid the collision.

"Watch where you're going you loser!" the man driving the car shouted in an American accent.

"Oh! We must be in America!" Sirius said proudly, "see Harry? I was only driving on the wrong side of the road because I thought we were in England!" Harry didn't see how this was possible. How could they travel that much in less than a day. He gave Sirius a suspicious look.

"Sirius," Harry said slowly, "did you fly the motorcycle some of the way?" Sirius grinned guiltily.

"Well you were asleep so I thought it wouldn't matter, plus I needed to feel the air up in the sky!"

Harry sighed. Sirius had obviously had so much air that he was now light headed! Sirius noticed a sign on the side of the road, it had places on it, one looked like a small building, a hotel perhaps?

Sirius took the next exit and drove for a while following some signs and other random things to help tourists. Once he found a hotel, he parked his motorcycle.

Harry clambered out…his legs felt wobbly since he hadn't walked in a while. Sirius hoped off the motorcycle and stumbled, his legs must have been a bit jittery too, he shook them both a bit and walked forward, Harry in tow.

It indeed appeared they were in America they found out as they approached the clerk's desk. Some people were paying with different money then they had.

"Excuse me! Can you tell us how to exchange London money for American money?" Sirius asked charmingly to the clerk.

The clerk was a young man, probably in his late twenties, he gave Sirius a strange look.

"Err- why yes you can exchange some right here." He faltered. Sirius beamed. After exchanging money and getting a room, the clerk called for a bell hop who showed Sirius and Harry to a room.

Harry's eyes popped open. Sirius had rented a suite! Harry glanced at his godfather who was…looking at the bell hop? Harry blinked and stared at him.

"Err, Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius blinked and looked at his godson, "Yes?"

"Um…why did you rent a suite for one night?"

"You should get a good night's sleep here, and isn't it better than Privet drive?" Sirius asked clapping Harry on the back making his knees buckle.

Sirius started wandering around the suite looking here and there admiring the furniture and mini refrigerator.

"Look Harry!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly opening the door of the mini fridge. Harry glanced at his godfather awkwardly and back to the bell hop.

"He gets overly excited." Harry whispered slipping the boy some money to make him leave.

Once Harry and Sirius were only, Sirius started rummaging through the mini fridge for snacks- he was giggling like mad. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"This is gonna be fun! I feel like I'm 16 again!" Sirius said gleefully gathering snacks from the mini fridge.

"I'm 15 Sirius." Harry piped in. Sirius stared at him a moment then nodded slightly.

"Of course! But I was always older than your dad." He winked at him.

He dumped the food on the bed next to where Harry was perched. Sirius looked around for something, he spotted a desk.

Searching through it he found what he wanted- a deck of cards.

"Wanna play a game of go fish?" he asked grinning. Harry laughed at his enthusiasm. Sirius really did act like a teenager!

After several games of go fish Sirius gave up because Harry was too good at it. Sirius then challenged Harry to a game of poker but this didn't work as there were only 2 of them and Harry would always end up folding.

Sirius then looked around for something else to do but Harry was tired. After a bit of cleaning up stray cards and candy wrappers, Harry climbed into one of the magnificent king sized beds and dozed off in no time.

Sirius was bored out of his skull and he wasn't very tired. So he climbed into the other king sized bed that happened to be stationed right in front of the T.V. and turned it on hoping Harry had told him enough info about TV's from earlier to know which button turned it on. Harry had mentioned that the volume could be very quiet or very loud, Sirius hoped the volume wasn't too loud as not to wake Harry.

The volume was fine but Sirius let out a yelp of surprise as a man and woman came on doing some VERY naughty things. Sirius fumbled with the remote trying to change the channel. What kind of sicko had rented this room before him?!

Sirius thanked his lucky star that Harry didn't awake because he was having much difficulty with the remote. He finally changed the channel to a boring show that only advertised products. With a sigh of relief, Sirius settled into the bed more comfortably.

The man on the screen was selling different sized knifes and telling how much they were. He held up a large butcher knife and started talking about it.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted at the man, " That was the knife I nearly killed Ron with!" Harry stirred in his sleep so Sirius shut his mouth. The man was saying that the knife cost 100 American dollars, Sirius wondered how much that was compared to British money.

"I bought mine from a man in the alley's." Sirius muttered to the man on T.V. After the man was finished with knifes he started talked about the uses of other muggle products.

Sirius watched late into the night completely absorbed in it. He glanced at the clock after a while and noticed it read 1:27am. Sirius blinked and noticed he was sleepy, so he shut off the T.V. or at least tried to…he couldn't find the power button in the dark and pressed the wrong button.

The channel changed and on came the same couple still going at it. Sirius screamed and jumped off the bed hitting the power button on the T.V. itself.

"Whasa matter Sirius?" Harry asked sleepily. Sirius got up and flopped back onto his bed.

"It's nothing Harry, go back to sleep." Sirius said. Harry turned over and was asleep.

Sirius settled into bed and closed his eyes. Now he knew why Harry fell asleep so easily, it was very comfortable. Sirius awoke quite suddenly…he didn't know why but he felt he was awake and sat up rubbing his eyes.

He heard noises coming from the next room. What time was it? He looked over at the clock which read 4:13am. Sirius crawled closer to the wall and put his ear up to it. He instantly wished he hadn't…the noises sounded a lot like the dreaded T.V. channel he kept turning to.

Sirius crawled under his sheets and put his pillow over his head to drown out the sound. He fell asleep thanks to the softness of the bed and woke up much later, around 11am.

Harry was still sound asleep, his face buried deep into the pillows. Sirius smiled at him – he looked so peaceful. Sirius wondered how they'd eat anything since they'd eaten everything in the mini fridge. With a resigned sigh he shook Harry awake knowing that he'd know exactly what to do.

It took Sirius a while to finally get Harry awake enough to ask him how they'd get more food. Harry told him to pick up the phone and call the cafeteria where they'd send up whatever Sirius would ask for.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Sirius exclaimed running for the phone. Harry went into the bathroom and washed up his face and brushed out his hair. Once he came out Sirius was hitting the phone against the wall.

"HELLO?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Sirius was bellowing. Harry rushed over and swiped the phone from Sirius. Harry obviously hadn't explained enough about telephones to Sirius.

"Er sorry my godfather is new with technology, he lived far away with no power." Harry said into the phone at a normal tone.

No one answered…then Harry realized Sirius had been talking to the operator which was a recording.

"I really need to explain phones to you." Harry said with a sigh as he called the cafeteria ordering them both food. Sirius went into the bathroom now and fixed up his hair and splashed water on his face.

When he came out he noticed Harry picking up the remote to the T.V. – the T.V! Sirius hadn't fixed the channel!!

"NOOOOO!!!!" Sirius cried charging the length of the room , diving at Harry and knocking him off the bed. THUD!

"Ow!! Sirius what on earth was that for?!" Harry cried as he massaged his temples and looked around for his glasses. This is it! Harry couldn't see! Sirius pressed the power button on the T.V where as he suspected a pair – a different pair this time – were having a party in the bedroom- jeez didn't people have anything better to do then broadcast themselves doing something that should be private? Sirius pressed random buttons until it switched.

Harry finally found his glasses and put them on he then glared at his godfather who was watching a program about muggle products. Sirius smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Harry I was uh- practicing my…um I mean I wanted to practice to put the T.V on myself!" Sirius said trying to find an excuse. This worked though because Harry just nodded and sat back down on the bed. After about 10 minutes of watching how to use a vacuum , there was a knock at the door.

"Room service!" someone called. Harry made Sirius stay put and answered the door. They ate their food on the bed watching the program, Harry only put up with it for Sirius' sake, he really needed to learn about muggle furniture.

After breakfast…or more like brunch, Harry had to pry Sirius away from the T.V so they could continue their trip. Sirius pouted the entire walk to the motorcycle.

"Don't worry Sirius, all TV's have the same channels!" Harry said encouragingly as he climbed into the sidecar of the motorcycle.

As Sirius climbed onto the motorcycle itself, he thought of the nasty channel from the hotel room.

"Erm, ALL TV's have ALL channels?" he asked trying to sound nonchalantly but only causing Harry to stare at him with suspicion.

"I suppose you'd need a special to get some more channels or maybe less, why?" Sirius didn't answer Harry as he backed up and left the hotel.

"Um no reason." Sirius finally said once Harry thought he wouldn't answer at all. They drove in silence for a while until they heard a spluttering noise. Much sooner than they liked they were stopping again but this time they were out of gas!

"What'll we do?" Harry cried in dismay as they moved the motorcycle off the road.

"No worries Harry, we'll just hitchhike!" Sirius cried beaming. Harry sighed.

"Sirius, that's illegal." Harry grumbled.

"Well then we'll have to hope someone will stop because they think it IS legal!" Sirius declared walking to the side of the road sticking his thumb out.

A couple hours later

"Harry would you mind taking over for a bit? My arm is awfully tired!" Sirius whined. Harry shook his head 'no'.

"Why don't we just fly outta here Siri?" Harry asked looking over to the motorcycle.

"Now why didn't I think of that!" Sirius exclaimed but then looked at Harry with a stern expression "Maybe because it needs gas to fly!"

"Well Sooorrry!" Harry grumbled. No sooner than when Sirius was about to put his hand down then did a car stop next to them.

"Hey handsome need a ride?" a woman cooed from the driver's seat.

"No thanks, I'd rather you just take US to the next town please." Sirius said looking taken aback.

The woman looked at Harry who was perched on the out-of-gas motorcycle.

"He's a cutie, he can come too!" the woman purred. Sirius wasn't all that anxious to go with this woman but they may not be able to get another chance!

Sirius and Harry climbed into the back seat after Sirius secured it onto the trunk of the car with a bunch of ropes he conjured without the woman noticing. He didn't want his motorcycle being left behind for a muggle to find and discovering it could fly!

Once inside the car Sirius got a better look at the woman driving and the person next to her. It was a young man with long hair, almost as long as Sirius'! Both were dressed in rather skimpy clothes- yes even the man. Sirius' eyes widened as a thought struck him, did a pair of hookers pick them up? Yes a male hooker! Sirius drooled at the thought but came back to reality as the female hooker was talking to him.

"Hey there handsome are you hungry?" she said in the same annoying voice when she stopped by to pick him and Harry up.

"Um not really." Sirius replied. He and Harry had had a rather large brunch at the hotel. The woman looked disappointed and continued driving. It was VERY quiet in the car.

Harry looked at Sirius nervously and back out the window. Sirius knew that Harry was annoyed at him for letting these people pick them up. Good thing they were just dropping them off at the next town over!

"So do Americans dress like that all the time?" Sirius asked politely trying to sound like no one in Britain dressed that way.

The woman glanced at Sirius in the mirror and giggled. The young man started to giggle too.

"Not all Americans dear." She purred seductively. Sirius raised his eyebrows and fixed his attention to the young man next to her. His hair was so long and silky looking that Sirius almost reached out to touch it but thought better of it.

"What are your names?" Sirius asked helplessly. The woman looked in the mirror again smiling seductively yet again.

"You can call me whatever you want." She said and winked before turning back to the road.

"Does he even talk?" Sirius asked nodding toward the young man.

"Oh interested in my partner eh?" she asked looking stranger than ever. Sirius backed as far away as he possibly could from her which wasn't much since they were packed into the small car.

The young man turned around in his seat…Sirius gaped at him, he was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen except perhaps his darling Remmie. He had dazzling ice blue eyes and kept his long dark hair in a pony tail.

Sirius made a gurgling noise in his throat and the young man gave him a surprised look. Harry glanced at his godfather officially worried for his sanity.

By now they were nearing the next town and all the while Sirius and the young man were staring at each other, Harry staring at them getting freaked more and more. Harry glanced out the window and saw an approaching gas station.

"Turn at the next left!" Harry exclaimed. The woman turned into the gas station and stopped near a gas pump. Harry quickly got out of the car and ran around to the back where the motorcycle.

"Sirius give me a hand!" Harry called. It was no use, Sirius was still ogling the young man. The woman pinched the young man in his side.

"That's enough now Roman." She said somewhat baffled that Sirius had found him more attractive than her.

Roman stopped looking at Sirius and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" he asked. Sirius blinked. The hypnotic eyes now off his eyes, Sirius noticed they were at a gas station.

"Oi! Sirius! HELP me!" he heard Harry calling from somewhere behind him. Sirius climbed out of the car and helped Harry get the motorcycle off the car.

"Stay here, I'll go talk to someone." Sirius said and went inside the gas station.

"Well I guess we should get some gas too." The woman commented noticing the gas was low.

"Scarlet don't leave them until you know they're safe." Roman whispered quietly.

Scarlet rose her eyebrows and glanced out the window where Roman was looking. Sirius was returning with a mechanic. The two watched Sirius and the mechanic talking about the motorcycle and gesturing at it.

"What do you mean you don't have any gas for it?! This is a gas station!" Sirius screeched.

"Sorry but the kind of gas you want hasn't been shipped in yet, the earliest it'll be here by is a couple days." The mechanic said.

Harry looked horrified from Sirius to the mechanic. "What'll we do?" he asked in dismay. A honking was heard.

"Yoo hoo!" called Scarlet waving. Harry groaned and Sirius turned his attention to her.

"Couldn't help but overhearing dears that you can't get the right gas, why don't we just take you to where you were going?" she said looking innocent.

Sirius didn't like the situation but she hadn't tried anything funny yet and she was being helpful. Harry pulled Sirius aside.

"Do we really have to go with them?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Do you really want to stand on the side of the road thumbing for another ride? Who knows who might pick us up then, it could be someone even more disturbing then them!" Sirius whispered back. Harry shuddered at the thought of someone worse than these to picking them up. He nodded glumly and they put the motorcycle back onto the car.

Soon they were off and driving away. After exchanging names to make it a little more comfortable, Sirius told Scarlet that he was in no hurry to go anywhere and that they were just on a road trip.

"Ah so that's the case is it?" Scarlet said in her strange voice. Roman was staring in his mirror looking at Sirius. Sirius was trying not to stare back and think of his Remmie instead. Harry was just trying to ignore them all, even Sirius since his godfather was acting so strange, even more so than usual.

"Oh crap." They heard Scarlet mutter as they heard sirens from behind them.

"It's the pleasemen!" Sirius squeaked in fear looking out the window. They were pulling them over!

A cop got out of the car and walked up to the drivers window. Scarlet rolled down the window and smiled sweetly at the cop.

"Something wrong officer?" she asked politely. The cop looked at her outfit and then at Roman's.

"M'am I'd like you to get out of the car please." The cop said giving her a fierce look. Scarlet got slowly out of the car and stood beside it. The whole time Sirius was breathing very fast and Harry tried to keep him calm.

"Now what is this about?" she asked as the cop checked her ID and registration.

"I thought so" murmured the cop. He looked into the car and noticed Harry and Sirius panicking.

"Got yourselves hostages too?!" he said his eyebrows rising dangerously.

"That's it you're all coming to the station with me." The cop declared.

"What? No! I don't want to ever go back to Azkaban!" Sirius cried into his hands.

"Calm down Sirius, the police station is nothing like Azkaban." Harry muttered.

The cop gave him a strange look. He took Scarlet by the arms and cuffed her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law." Declared the cop.

"Hey! What did she do!?" Roman exclaimed. The cop glared at him.

"This woman was caught stealing jewelry from a home last night and the neighbors got this license plate. After I take her to the station we can confirm it, and all of you are coming with me!"

So, Harry, Sirius, Roman and Scarlet were shoved into the back of the police car. The cop dispatched another car to come out to pick up Scarlet's car and bring it to the station.

Sirius watched as his beloved motorcycle slowly faded away into the horizon and sighed. This was the last time he'd ever go on a road trip.

To Be Continued


	3. When all hope appears to be lost

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything about it belongs to J.K Rowling and this story will not be making profits.

WARNINGS: Eventual slash, crazy families, insanity brewing, written before book 5 came out!! (I don't know London time and days so forgive me on that if it doesn't make sense!)

Summary: Harry and his godfather Sirius decide spending some quality time together. It probably...most likely will never happen since of book 5 but I wrote this before book 5, muahahaha!

Note: Sorry to anyone who has been reading this for the long wait, my muses like to get clogged, also anyone who greatly fears male x male stories turn back now there is slash in this! (that is what helped my muses to think of some of the crazy hilarious things to happen in this fic!))

Note 2: Sometimes myself and my beta reader don't catch mistakes so if you ever find anything wrong please don't hesitate in letting me know! I wanted to say that I found a mis-wording in chapter 2 of this fic, it says "Once Harry and Sirius were only, Sirius started rummaging through the mini fridge for snacks", I meant alone and another mistake "Sirius hoped off the motorcycle" obviously I meant hopped. Thanks for reading my ramblings!

Harry Potter goes to live with his Godfather!

Ch 3 When all hope appears to be lost

Once the strange little group arrived at the police station it took a while to straighten everything out. The cop locked both Scarlet and Roman up while poor Sirius and Harry waited in the waiting room. The police weren't sure what to do with them since they were 'hostages'.

Harry explained the whole story to the policemen since Sirius seemed scared of them, (although he left out the part where they had flown on a motorcycle and using magic). Sirius snapped out of his fear momentarily to say that Roman was innocent though how he knew this was a mystery! So the cop who'd been speaking to them went off to talk to Scarlet and Roman separately to check out their stories.

"I am never going on road trips again." Sirius stated firmly for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"Sirius nothing like this usually happens you know." Harry said dully.

"Still, I don't like this at ALL." Sirius folded his arms across his chest and stared out a window.

After waiting 10 minutes in silence, the cop returned along with Roman, which perked Sirius up somewhat.

"Ok we have the full story now, this man is just Scarlet's partner at work-" he made a grimace as if trying not to think about their line of work and continued, " and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time like the both of you. You can use the phone-" he indicated a spot a little away from where they were sitting, "and we apologize for this inconvenience."

The cop then walked away from them clearly thinking he no longer needed to pay them any attention.

"Poor Scarlet, I knew she was a little suspicious especially when someone has a job like ours but I never thought she'd be a thief." Roman said sadly.

"I wonder why, usually people with a job like yours gets paid well don't they?" Sirius wondered aloud.

Harry blushed furiously at this and wandered off to the phone staring at it wondering who he should call. He picked it up staring at the receiver, hoping it'd talk to him advising him who to call.

Sirius was gazing at Roman who had his brow crinkled in worry which reminded him of Remus when he was worried. REMUS!

"That's it!" Sirius cried joyfully startling Roman, Harry and half the people in the waiting room.

"What is?" Harry asked curiously and beckoned Sirius closer in case it were something magical in nature.

"I remembered Harry! Remmie has a fellytone at his house!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"_Telephone _Sirius!" Harry corrected making sure no one else had heard his godfathers babbling, "And did you just call Professor Lupin _Remmie_?"

Sirius sweat dropped. "Um yes! It was an old nickname we call each other!"

Harry nodded absently and asked Sirius for the number. Sirius stared at him blankly.

"Number? For what?" he asked curiously. Harry panicked, surely Sirius was kidding…but the blank look on Sirius's face instantly made him think otherwise.

"Well-" Harry said slowly and meaningfully, "you need a phone number to call a phone, say it was 251-9886 or something, we don't know whose number that is but it would belong to someone and they'd answer."

"Let's try that then!" Sirius said promptly. Harry sighed and looked severely at his godfather,

"Sirius! There are thousands, millions of phones hooked up all over the world! You can't try them all!" Harry explained, losing his patience.

"Why can't we try them all? It's merely just entering the numbers!" Sirius whined.

"Some numbers are long distance and cost the phone you're using money!" Harry said exasperated.

"Ohhh…" Sirius exclaimed with dawning realization. Then-, "Can we still try to see who 251-9886 is?"

Harry sighed. "That's not the point Sirius! We need to know Prof- I mean Remus' phone number! Did he give you the number, the address to his house, anything?"

Sirius pondered this a moment and brightened. "Why yes! He gave me a little address book and wrote in all in for me!"

Harry beamed, "Well where is it?" Sirius patted the pockets of his jeans searching for it and then a most peculiar look crossed his face.

"I left it with our stuff…which was in the side car of the motorcycle!" Harry gazed at him with a horrified expression on his face.

"Um excuse me." Came a timid voice from behind them. They whirled around and noticed Roman standing close by.

"They usually bring your stuff to the station, so they should have your possessions lying around somewhere."

Harry and Sirius beamed at him, thanked him and hurried off to find their belongings. Almost half an hour later they found the motorcycle parked outside near the police station in a half empty parking lot.

"We keep peoples cars and things here in case they make bail." Explained a female cop whom they found on the search for their belongings.

Thankfully, their things were in the side car right where they had left them but appeared somewhat ruffled.

"We had to check them to make sure you weren't carrying guns or explosives." The female cop informed them. Harry and Sirius nodded but sighed in relief, they had been carrying their wands on them and had almost considered leaving them with their stuff! Why? Who knows!

Harry searched Sirius' things and soon found a small black address book. Going to the 'L' section he quickly found Remus' address and like Sirius had said it was complete with a phone number.

"Why does Remus have a phone anyways Sirius?" Harry asked curiously as they made their way back to the building. Sirius shrugged, "I think it was so he could contact some students at muggle homes if he needed but ever since he left Hogwarts he just keeps it there, he was the top student in muggle studies!"

"Well that's good." Harry mumbled remembering Sirius' attempts to talk to the operator at the hotel.

Harry dialed the number and reluctantly gave it to Sirius who begged Harry to let him talk to Remus.

"Just don't yell into it, he'll be able to hear you at the tone we're speaking." Harry informed Sirius while he was waiting for the phone to stop ringing.

"Hello this is Remus J. Lupin." Came Remus' voice over the receiver.

"Remmie! A really horrible thing has happened-" Sirius began but Remus kept talking!

"I'm quite busy right now-" came the voice and Sirius wailings of "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?"

"Sirius be quiet!" Harry exclaimed in alarm as he realized Sirius had got the answering machine.

"It's a recording! People usually use them in case they aren't home or are in the other room!"

"Oh…" Sirius said blushing as he heard a beep. "It beeped at me Harry!"

"Now you're supposed to talk and leave a message and he'll get back to you!"

"How will he get back to me? He doesn't have the number here!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius?" a voice asked curiously from the phone. Sirius stopped whining to Harry to listen to the voice. "Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sirius, it's me Remus! You called me didn't you?" It was such a relief to hear Remus' voice after the whole ordeal it always calmed him.

"Yes I called you-um- Harry and I are in a bit of a rather nasty business. You see, the gas to my motorcycle ran out and we had to hitchhike so-" Sirius was cut off as Remus started scolding him.

"I know Remmie! I know it's illegal" he lowered his voice hastily as they were in a police station-"but what else could we do? I didn't haven't anything else to do so then we got picked up by a couple of prostitutes-"

"You WHAT?!" Remus screamed. Sirius was holding the receiver away from his ear in fear Remus would come charging out at him and beat him senseless.

"I'm sorry Remmie, they were the only people who would stop by and get us out of there!" Sirius wailed.

The whole while Harry was sitting in one of the chairs, mouth slightly open, staring at them in horror and some of the police officers were giving Sirius suspicious looks.

"Sirius! Quiet down please!" Harry pleaded. Sirius nodded acknowledging Harry's request.

"Don't worry Remmie! We're both fine! We even tried to get gas so we wouldn't have to drive around with them but the gas man said he didn't have the right gas-"

"Well of course he wouldn't, it's a magical motorcycle isn't it?" Remus scolded.

"But he said they'd be having it arrive in a few days!" Sirius spluttered completely thrown by this.

"Honestly Sirius, I thought it was your motorcycle, you should know by now that besides gas it needs a bit of flying oil to go with it so even if you got the gas the motorcycle wouldn't fly!"

Sirius sighed in frustration blowing some stray hair out of his eyes. "Alright then I guess I wouldn't have flown it but then we got pulled over by some pleasemen and they took us to jail!"

Remus now sounded concerned, "Are you all right love?" Sirius was pleased that his darling Remmie wasn't yelling or scolding him.

"I'm fine, Harry is hanging in there too we have everything settled but don't have a way to get out of here!"

"Don't worry Siri I'll be there as soon as I can!" with that Remus hung up the phone and hurried back into the dining room where he'd been writing a letter to Dumbledore.

Hastily he scribbled in that he had to go help Sirius and Harry in the letter, folded it up and gave it to the owl who had arrived a little while ago with a letter for him.

Remus had received word from Dumbledore that there was to be a meeting to bring back the Order of the Phoenix now that Voldemort had returned and he'd been asking Remus to join. Remus was delighted at being asked and was in the middle of answering when the phone had rung, a highly unusual thing to happen since he hadn't given his number out to many people.

So Remus put on a cloak and bustled around his small house making sure things were shut off and he had his wand. He walked down the main road and into a narrow side street making sure no one was around he then stuck out his wand hand.

BANG! The knight bus emerged out of thin air not too far from him and as the conductor leapt into view, Remus hastily gave him a I-know-the-routine look and entered the bus. Since it was only 6pm Remus sat on a chair and braced himself. BANG! With an almighty lurch the bus zoomed forward and Remus almost toppled right off his chair.

"'scuse me but you didn't tell where you're goin." Said the conductor.

"Grimmauld Place please." Remus said firmly. He hadn't stated the number since that was the whole secret about it! The conductor made no comment though and merely went back to the driver.

At least 10 minutes went by and Remus was wishing he'd traveled by Floo Powder. The only reasons he hadn't was because he wasn't entirely sure he could get into a secret building since he'd only just been told it existed and he was running low on it. The reason he hadn't apparated, biggest reason being he'd never been there and certainly didn't want to splinch himself trying when Sirius needed him.

"Grimmauld Place!" The conductor announced and Remus gratefully got up and walked shakily off the bus. It was a very depressing looking place as he made his way for number twelve but no sooner than he'd been walking that he discovered there was no twelve!

Remus stood with his hands on his hips looking from house 11 to house 13, he frowned "Where is 12?" he thought and no sooner had he thought that it materialized in between 11 and 13!

Remus blinked, "Oh of course!" He muttered as he walked up to it, "If it really is a secret place it'll be well guarded."

He knocked on the door and it opened rather quickly, like someone had been standing just opposite the door.

"Come on hurry up we don't have all day." Growled Mad-Eye Moody who Remus was only vaguely surprised to hear.

"What's the hurry for?" Remus asked curiously as Mad-Eye started bolting the door.

"Don't want to wake Sirius's mother." Mad-Eye replied nodding to a curtain.

Just as Remus was about to ask what on earth he was talking about someone seized him from behind.

"Remus! It's so good to see you!" it was Molly Weasley who led him into what appeared to be the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was Dumbledore who had an owl perched on his shoulder and he was absorbed in a letter. A second later however he glanced up and noticed them.

"Ah, Remus! Just got your letter…now what exactly happened to Sirius and Harry?"

As Remus described what had happened with his phone call, everyone else around them came bustling in and out, all appeared to have old clothes on and many had cleaning materials.

Once Remus had finished his story, Dumbledore explained as quickly as he could about the Order and the house they were in.

"So Sirius used to live here?" Remus asked wonderingly looking around the old house. "No wonder he and Harry want to live with me."

"Ah about that, now that Voldemort is around I'm afraid you'll need to protect your home." Dumbledore said cheerfully as Arthur came bounding in the room.

"Arthur, do me a favor would you? It seems Sirius and Harry are having a spot of trouble with their flying motorcycle, I don't suppose you have another car to enchant to go and fetch them with Remus do you?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. Arthur glanced uneasily around clearly looking to where his wife had gone.

"As a matter of fact I do! I had an old car in the garage that I've been fixing up and could put in some flying oil and an invisibility booster in no problem!"

Dumbledore nodded and Remus took this as an 'ok go ahead' type of thing.

So Remus and Arthur took some Floo Powder and went to the Burrow. Remus fell out of the fire place feeling rather sick but Arthur looked perfectly fine.

"Come on Remus it's this way!" he cried gleefully pulling Remus with him to the garage.

"Sirius Black-" Remus hissed through clenched teeth," You're going to be in BIG trouble!

Sirius yelped. Harry looked at his godfather in concern. They'd been sitting in the lobby of the police station and were just dozing off when Sirius had woken clearly petrified.

"I think Remmie is angry with me." Sirius said fearfully and ignoring the surprised and confused face of his godson.

"Right." Harry said leaning back into his chair. It was getting dark out by now and Harry was awfully hungry. He looked out the window near the door looking out onto the street looking for some sort of food place.

Roman was still there, he refused to leave without Scarlet but they informed him that she'd be there a while. He was busy pouting until Sirius had yelped.

"It's getting late, I guess I should call my boss." Roman muttered to himself and he took out a cell phone from his pocket. Sirius looked at it curiously and watched in some amazement as Roman entered a number and began talking into it.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed turning to look at him. He glanced back at Roman and whispered, "Is that some sort of portable tellyphone?" Harry sighed as Sirius again didn't say telephone right but at least it was better then fellytone and he caught on it was portable.

"Yeah sort of." Harry said carefully, he didn't want to start explaining muggle things to Sirius right now, he was too tired and hungry.

At that point Roman had hung up and was looking quite grumpy, something that didn't suit his cute face.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked carefully. Roman blinked and looked at him, he smiled.

"Oh nothing, just that my boss won't pick me up for something Scarlet did wrong and not me." He said bitterly.

"Oh." Sirius said quietly. Harry was starting to doze off again when he glanced out the window and rubbed his eyes.

"Um Sirius, you better watch out!" Harry was now wide awake because opening the door to the police station was his former Professor, Remus Lupin.

Sirius who'd been really confused at Harry's warning turned and stared with his mouth open. "Remmie darling!" he charged out of his seat and knocked Remus off his feet.

Harry hurried over to help the 2 men up. "Uh Sirius, did you just call him Remmie _darling_?"

Sirius gulped. "Why yes, I did!" he started laughing hysterically and Harry backed away.

"Your godfather is a bit of a git you know." Remus said glaring at Sirius.

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry said smiling at his godfather who instead glared at him.

"Arthur is outside Harry, why don't you go say hello to him?" Remus said mildly though he was glaring at Sirius again. Harry gratefully left the 2 adults alone.

"Remmie I want to-" Sirius began but Remus interrupted him.

"Look Sirius I really just want to forget all this it has been very tiring, I'm sure you must be, let's just go." Remus said and Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

As the 2 turned to leave someone came running up behind them calling to Sirius. He and Remus turned and with a guilty feeling Sirius noticed it was Roman.

The young man stopped in front of them looking from one to the other, "Do you think you could bring me back to my boss?" he asked pleadingly.

Remus eyed the young man suspiciously noticing his clothes and the guilty look on Sirius' face.

"Siri! Is this one of the prostitutes who picked you up?" he asked astonished and outraged. He hadn't thought one of them to be male.

"Well yes, can we bring him back Remmie? After all he and his partner helped us!" Sirius pouted. Remus folded his arms across his chest looking grumpy.

"You're cute when you grumble." Roman said smiling seductively. Sirius grinned.

"Isn't he? I tell him all the time but he never listens!" Remus was now blushing bright red and glaring at them but knew it was a losing battle.

"You really are Remus, it's a shame you two are leaving though, I take it you're a couple right?" Roman was saying.

Sirius nodded and Roman gave them another seductive look. He looked around clearly hoping not to be overheard.

"Well, if you want I could always give _you_ a ride free of charge." He winked and Sirius started drooling but Remus was now hiding his face in his hands, he was thanking himself for sending Harry out to wait for them.

"How about it Remmie?" Sirius purred in his ear and he then glanced back at Roman. "I'm involved too aren't I?" He gave his little pout which sealed the deal.

"I-I don't know Siri." Remus whispered weakly. True, the young man was very attractive but all this craziness happening wasn't helping.

"Well just think about it then and I can go with you all right?" Roman gave Sirius a little pout of his own.

"Of course!" Sirius replied and leaded Remus out to the car with Roman in tow.

"Are we really taking him along?" Harry asked apprehensively glancing at Roman.

"Sure we are, and then we can get back to our trip!" Sirius replied cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" Remus cried, "Sirius Black I came here to get you! You're going home with me and Harry!"

"WHAT?! But Remmie-darling! Me and him you know and I wanted to do more sight seeing!" Sirius yelped.

Harry sighed and leaned against the car, this was going to take a while.

To Be continued!

(A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! I certainly did! Okay I'm not really sure what to do so I'm going to do a vote!

A) If you all want the insanity to end in America for them to go home to England and more craziness to happen there vote this!

B) If you all want the insanity to continue in America vote this!

OR C) Any other suggestions insert here! Ok that's all for now, more stories are in progress and um vote please!)


End file.
